phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
I Believe We Can
I Believe We Can (Tôi Tin rằng Chúng ta Có thể) được hát trong tập phim "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" bởi Clay Aiken và Chaka Khan Lời bài hát Clay Aiken: What is a summer really But a tepid month or three? Ferb: Clay Aiken? Phineas: Yeah. I hired a stunt singer, what do you think? Clay Aiken: If you agree with Buford That's all it will ever be And we don't need to break the laws of physics To make a day that's longer than a day We can follow that old sun 'round the circumference of the globe And stop all the naysayers from naysay... ing 'Cause I believe we can And that's the measure, the measure of a man It may sound far-fetched, this thing we've got planned But I believe we can I believe we can (Ooh, I believe, I believe we can) And that's the measure, the measure of a man (Oh, that's the measure of a man) Phineas: (to Ferb) Chaka Khan. Nice. We'll make it back here (We'll make it back here) to where we began...(Oh...) Phineas: Or at least that's the plan! Chaka Khan: Of course, first you're gonna have to fix this wing, yeah! Hey where's Perry? Lời dịch Clay Aiken: Mùa hè thật sự là gì Ngoài vài ba tháng tẻ nhạt? Ferb: Clay Aiken? Phineas: Ừ, lần này tớ thuê ca sĩ, cậu thấy sao? Clay Aiken: Nếu bạn đồng ý với Buford Tất cả sẽ không bao giờ thành Và chúng ta không cần phá vỡ định luật vật lý Để tạo nên 1 ngày dài hơn bình thường Chúng ta có thể đuổi theo ông mặt trời xung quanh chu vi quả địa cầu Và chấm dứt sự phản đối của những người đang phản đối Vì tôi tin chúng ta có thể Và đó là bước tiến, bước tiến lớn của nhân loại Nghe có vẻ khó tin, chúng tôi đã lập kế hoạch Nhưng tôi tin chúng ta có thể Tôi tin chúng ta có thể (Ooh, Tôi tin, tin chúng ta có thể) Và đó là bước tiến, bước tiến lớn của nhân loại (Oh, bước tiến lớn của nhân loại) Phineas: (nói với Ferb) Chaka Khan à. Được đấy. Chúng ta sẽ trở về (ta sẽ trở về) tới nơi ta đã bắt đầu...(Oh...) Phineas: Hay chí ít nó cũng là kế hoạch! Chaka Khan: Tất nhiên, trước tiên ta phải sửa chiếc cánh này, yeah! Này, Perry đâu rồi? Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở *Ở bản thu gốc, câu "or at least that's the plan" (Hay chí ít nó cũng là kế hoạch!) được hát bởi Clay Aiken. *Bài hát này chưa được dịch sang bất kì thứ tiếng nào khác (ngoài dịch phụ đề ở 1 số đài truyền hình), khác với những bài khác được hát bởi các khách mời trong chương trình. *Bài hát này ban đầu được định hình với nhiều cảm hứng có sự châm biếm và tự nhận thức cao hơn, This is Our Inspirational Song, mà chỉ được chia sẻ trong một đoạn giới thiệu (được viết lại một phần nhỏ). *Clay Aiken và Chaka Khan đang mặc bộ sưu tập "Summer All The Time" của Phineas và Ferb. ("Run Away Runway") Lỗi *Khi Clay Aiken hát "And that's the measure, the measure of a man," (Và đó là bước tiến, bước tiến lớn của nhân loại) vào lần hai, đôi mắt của Ferb bị đổi chỗ cho nhau. *Khi máy quay phóng to vào những đứa trẻ sau khi cái cánh bị gãy, những đứa trẻ hàng xóm và Ginger, Adyson, và Holly bị thiếu. Ngoài ra, một phần áo của Gretchen chuyển sang màu đỏ, nhưng chuyển lại thành màu cam ở cảnh tiếp theo. Trong cảnh sau, Katie biến mất. *Khi cái cánh gãy và mọi người ngã, Katie bỗng nhiên có kiểu tóc của Adyson nhưng trở lại thành kiểu tóc bình thường của cô ấy khi máy quay phóng to vào những đứa trẻ. Ngoài ra, Adyson đã biến mất trong cùng một cảnh. Nối tiếp *Đây là lần đầu tiên một ngôi sao khách mời nói, "Này, Perry đâu rồi?". Sáng tác *Dan Povenmire *Martin Olson Mã BMI #11885883 Cước chú Xem thêm *''Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!'' *''Danh sách các bài hát'' Thể loại:A đến Z en:I Believe We Can de:I believe we can pl:I believe we can Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 2 Thể_loại:Bài hát trong tập đặc biệt Thể_loại:Bài hát được Clay Aiken hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Chaka Khan hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Phineas Flynn hát Thể_loại:I